


Important

by rilakumabear



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilakumabear/pseuds/rilakumabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Send me a “Important” and I’ll write a drabble about one character explaining why the other is so important to them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important

Originally [[here](http://rilakumabear.tumblr.com/post/149326023744/eruri-important)] 

“Ah, Levi,” Erwin looks up from his desk as Levi enters the room. He doesn’t bother knocking, but the other man doesn’t seem to have noticed. “I didn’t get to thank you.”

“What for?” Levi places the plate of food he’s juggling, along with a hot cup of tea, on top of Erwin’s papers. The Commander smiles.

“Oh? What’s this?”

“Pork,” Levi says. “Or so they told me. Mostly potatoes and carrots and other leftovers, but there’s a few scraps in there.”

“Thank you Levi,” Erwin dunks a piece of bread into the stew, chewing thoughtfully. “That reminds me. Thank you for your help in the courtroom earlier.”

Levi thinks back. He had kicked Eren so hard a tooth had been knocked loose. “Well, you gave me orders.”

“I know. But I also know you don’t like violence,” Erwin says softly. “It must have been hard on you.”

Levi drops onto the seat opposite his desk. “It doesn’t matter how I feel.”

“It does to me,” Erwin tells him. “You know I never would have asked you to do that unless I had to.”

“I know,” Levi replies. “I can’t lie though, I thought you’d finally lost the plot when you told me to beat the shit out of the kid.”

Erwin smiles. “Yet you still trusted my decisions?”

“Well, now we have the kid in the Survey Corps, right?” Levi shrugs. “I know you’re always three steps ahead of everyone else.”

Erwin regards him for a moment. The other man looks relaxed, sprawled in his chair. He doesn’t look much different from the hardened thug he had met in the Underground- cleaner and tidier, certainly, but the same wary instinct of someone who wasn’t used to trusting another, let alone following their orders without question. But right now, that look was gone, as he casually sips from the tea he had bought for Erwin.

“Levi,” Erwin puts down his spoon. “Come here.”

“Is that an order?” Levi says, but he’s already on his feet. Erwin pulls him close, and the other man perches on the desk in front of him.

“Thank you for trusting me,” Erwin murmurs, resting his palms on Levi’s thighs. “Thank you for understanding me.”

Levi furrows his brow. “What are you getting all sentimental for, old man?”

Erwin chuckles. “Ah, I suppose I must be getting old.”

Levi snorts. “That makes the two of us.”

“It’s a nice thought, though, isn’t it? Growing old together?”

“Are you drunk?” Levi stares. Erwin says nothing, wondering where this sense of yearning had sprung from.

“My apologies. It’s late.”

With a firm hand, Levi cups his jaw and presses a kiss against his lips. It’s fierce, and Erwin gasps into it, mouth parting. Levi’s skin is heated where Erwin touches him.

They pull apart, breathing hard. “Don’t get so caught up in your thoughts, old man,” Levi says quietly. He strokes a thumbpad over Erwin’s cheek. “It doesn’t suit you.”

“I don’t deserve this,” Erwin whispers. “I thought I would always be alone. I _chose_  to be alone.”

“You have Mike and Hange,” Levi reminds him quietly. “And Moblit and-”

“And you,” Erwin says. “I need you to understand that. You, Levi.”

“Yes,” Levi replies. 

“You’re so important to me,” Erwin tries. “I… I need you. More than you realise.”

“Erwin,” Levi interrupts. “I understand. For what it’s worth, I have complete faith in you. So I don’t question your orders. Whether it’s to lead a team or to kick Eren in the face. So stop feeling bad about my feelings. I certainly don’t.”

Erwin looks up at him. “Alright.”

Levi sits down again, smoothing out his cravat. Erwin returns to his meal, content to sit in their comfortable silence. The night passes, and through it, Levi stays with him.

fin~

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this fell a bit flat. I just don’t really seeing them having a big heart-to-heart, esp in canon. They already have that deep understanding that to outsiders most of their convos are quite cryptic but I like to think every now and then they’ll send each other a small smile and just..know. =)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
